


Drabble: A Good Blade

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Even Though I Wrote This Ages Ago I Still Like It, In Retrospect This Works For Most Fandoms With Swords And Most Soldier Characters, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-08
Updated: 2003-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: A Good Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

This is a good blade, I say as I take it up and make lazy shapes in the air. This is a good blade. With it, you can kill. With it, you can maim. With it, you can feel righteous. Justified. Vindicated. With it, you can never be wrong.

This is a good blade. The point, so sharp, can slice off a finger before you realize. It can leave ten thousand parents bereaved. It can break a lover's heart. But it's almost useless against another of its kind.

This is a good blade. Be sure to be a good soldier.


End file.
